1. Core utilization and accomplishments - A total of 62 people from 28 laboratories have used for the facility services and instruments. - Support investigators by implementing methods for 1) mass measurement of intact proteins and organic compounds (a total of 2,912 samples from 25 laboratories), 2) separation and quantification of proteins or metabolites by HPLC (a total of 1,614 samples from 12 laboratories), and 3) elemental analysis by atomic absorption spectrometry (a total of 8 samples from 3 laboratories). - Applying a new method for the quantification of small organic compounds by LC-MS and development of a new sample preparation method to speed up data collection. 2. Core publications 1) Willingham, B., et al., mitoRACE: Evaluating mitochondrial function in vivo and in single cells with subcellular resolution using multiphoton NADH autofluorescence. J Physiol (2019): accepted 2) Wang, L., et al., Mitochondrial GCN5L1 regulates glutaminolysis, mTORC1 activity and murine liver regeneration. Hepatology (2019): accepted 3) Strickland, M., et al., Potential regulatory role of competitive encounter complexes in paralogous phosphotranferase systems. J. Mol. Biol. 431, 2331-2342 (2019) 4) Dean, D. N., et al., pH-dependent fibril maturation of a Pmel17 repeat domain isoform revealed by tryptophan fluorescence. Biochim. Biophys. Acta, In Press (2019) 5) Strickland, M., et al., Long-range RNA structural information via a paramagnetically tagged reporter protein. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 141, 1430-1434 (2019) 6) Rout, A. K., et al., The structure of melanoregulin reveals a role for cholesterol recognition in the proteins ability to promote dynein function. Structure 26, 1373-1383 (2018) 7) Demirci, S., et al., Fetal hemoglobin (HbF) and F-cell variance in mobilized CD34+ cell transplanted rhesus monkeys. Exp. Hematology, In Press (2019) 8) Uchida, N., et al., High-efficiency lentiviral transduction of human CD34+ cells in high-density culture with poloxamer and prostaglandin E2. Mol. Ther. Methods Clin. Dev., 9, 247-256 (2019) 9) Demirci, S., et al., Robust erythroid differentiation system for rhesus hematopoietic progenitor cells allowing preclinical screening of genetic treatment strategies for the hemoglobinopathies. Cytotherapy 20, 1278-1287 (2018) 3. Scientific presentation and training - Training workshop for the protein/peptide mass spectrometry - The Symposium on Innovative Technologies in Biopharma Science: Applying Technology to Understanding Biology - 2019 Annual NHLBI DIR Scientific Retreat 4. New instrumentation and new services - Replacement of the old HPLC installed 1996 with a new HPLC equipped with capillary pump and tubing systems. - PK test for an inhibitor by LC-MS. - Quantification of small molecules by LC-MS (Prostaglandins, ribose and nucleosides). 5. FY2019 budget Budget spent 95% as of August 27, 2018. - Maintenance contract for LC/MS----47% - Solvents and chemicals-------------9% - Columns and parts-----------------19% - Instrumentation upgrade-----------20% - General consumables----------------5%